0
by realitytofiction
Summary: theres no


Prólogo.

Eu sempre vivo fugindo. Toda minha vida vem sendo assim. De cidade á cidade. Sempre a garota nova da escola. Sempre sem amigos. Meu pai diz que é melhor assim, dessa forma não posso ser encontrada para ser mantida em cativeiro e participar de testes biológicos. Ultimamente temos um problema maior do que ser mantida em cativeiro e ser obrigada a me submeter a testes. O nome desse problema é Zero. O Pai vem me dizendo que Zero está atrás de mim desde que foi contratado pela Sentença para que me capturasse, só tem um problema nisso tudo, ele não trabalha mais para Sentença. Descobriram que ele também é um Especial, assim como eu. Então meu Pai sempre diz que devemos viver fugindo e para nunca nos apegarmos a nada e nem a ninguém, desta forma fico segura. Como eu disse, sou uma especial. Tenho o Dom da Regeneração Celular, eu não tenho medo de morrer.

_**Capitulo Um.**_

Abri meus olhos e logo fiquei com a visão turva, o mundo estava girando e minha cabeça estava gritando de dor. Um zumbido muito forte em meus dois ouvidos me fizeram levar minhas mãos em minha cabeça. Os sentidos foram voltando conforme eu esfregava meus olhos e eu pude perceber que não estava mais correndo junto com meu pai no meio da rua. O lugar onde eu estava era escuro e estava em movimento, demorei um bocado para perceber que estava em um carro que nunca tinha visto antes. Levantei rapidamente assustada e fiquei aliviada ao ver meu pai dirigindo.

-Você está bem querida? –Disse meu pai com a voz rouca enquanto olhava pra mim e voltava ao volante.

Assenti com a cabeça mas não disse nada. Forço-me para lembrar do que havia acontecido antes de acordar neste carro desconhecido.

/

-Você pensou que poderia fugir para sempre não é? –Disse Lila, uma das Agentes da Sentença. A conheço muito bem, de todas as vezes que ela tentara me capturar sem muito êxito. Ela era alta, magra, tinha os cabelos loiros puxados para trás em um rabo de cavalo. Usava uma roupa colada no corpo toda branca que parecia uma segunda camada de pele sobre sua pele branca e deixavam seus olhos azuis ainda mais azuis.

Tentei de qualquer maneira escapar de Lila, mas ela estava usando seu Poder contra mim. Ela possuía o Dom da Sucção De Energia. Era como se ela sugasse toda a minha energia e se alimentasse dela para ficar ainda mais forte. Ela pegou-me pelo cabelo e chamou pelo nome James.

-James, venha aqui e termine o que viemos tentando terminar a 17 anos.

Um alto e forte homem saiu das sombras escuras da rua, tinha o cabelo longo na altura dos ombros, possuía dreads em todo o cabelo, da raiz até as pontas. Seus olhos que estavam cerrados olhando com fúria para mim eram da cor verde clara. Sua pele era escura o que dava contraste a seus olhos. Usava a mesma roupa que Lila, porem, possuía luvas brancas nas mãos. Assim que ele chegou mais perto de mim tirou a luva da mão esquerda.

Eu estava apavorada, sabia o que estava pra acontecer. Obviamente ele tinha o Dom da Manipulação Mental. Ele poderia apagar a minha mente completamente em segundos. Minha respiração começou a ficar ofegante, meu coração estava completamente acelerado e quase saindo pela boca, foi então que escutei um barulho ensurdecedor. Leila caiu do meu lado. Automaticamente virei para ver o que tinha acontecido. E lá estava ele, meu pai. Com uma arma na mão, a arma que ele sempre carregava em sua bota em caso de emergências –Como esta-. Estava com seu cabelo castanho bagunçado e seus óculos tortos em seu rosto. Ele tinha atirado em Leila, bem na cabeça. O sangue jorrou em mim e naquele momento eu escutei meu pai gritando para que eu corresse e foi então que eu percebi que o tal James estava perto de mais de mim, quase me tocando.

Corri na direção do meu pai o mais rápido que pude, saímos correndo pelos becos escuros da cidade, meu pai estava na frente, eu ainda estava muito cansada pelo efeito de Lila em mim e foi então que senti alguma coisa tocando em minha perna, algo gelado e sombrio que parecia com a morte. De repente tudo ficou preto.

/

Ainda atordoada com tudo que tinha acontecido recentemente ouvi meu pai dizer que deveríamos fugir novamente, pois a Sentença tinha nos achado. Olhei de relance pela janela ao meu lado e pude perceber que o sol já estava raiando no céu, tinha perdido a noção da hora e do tempo. Lá vamos nós, eu e meu pai, novamente para outro estado, como sempre, fugindo da Sentença. As vezes penso comigo mesma que só queria ser uma menina normal, fazer coisas que meninas normais fazem. Ter uma vida de uma menina normal, mas isso é totalmente impossível.

Com tudo que aconteceu eu pude perceber que meus poderes de Regeneração Celular estão começando a falhar, não sei o que está acontecendo comigo. Nada me demorava tanto para se autorregenerar antes, eu não sentia dor se quer e agora posso sentir tudo. Algo está muito errado comigo. O caminho de carro com meu pai foi longo e a maior parte do tempo silencioso. Gosto do meu pai por isso, ele sempre vive calado e só fala o necessário. Ele sempre cuidou tão bem de mim, quase não sinto falta de minha mãe que me abandonou logo que nasci por saber do valor que meus poderes teriam para a Sentença. Meu pai disse que na época minha mãe queria me matar mas ele mesmo a impediu disso. Devo tanto ao meu pai por ainda estar aqui e continuar aqui, sem ele eu não conseguiria viver.

De repente saímos da estrada e eu dei um pulo do banco de carona, já estava preparada para enfrentar novamente os agentes da Sentença que nos perseguia.

-Está tudo bem. –Disse meu pai com a voz mais calma do mundo. –Vou te levar para o lugar mais seguro que eu conheço e confio para que depois possamos nos organizar e ver o que iremos fazer. –Completou ele ainda olhando para frente.

Tudo o que eu via diante dos meus olhos era verde, milhares de arvores ao nosso redor bloqueava minha visão. Ficar parado no carro era impossível. Meu pai era um bom motorista quando jovem, como ele mesmo tinha dito uma vez, mas não pensei que era tão bom assim. Parecia que havia feito isso desde que era um garotinho. Então finalmente as arvores foram desaparecendo e eu pude perceber onde eu estava. Logo vi a grande e escondida casa, tão branca que quando o sol nela batia parecia ser feita de milhares de diamantes. Lembranças percorrem minha mente sobre esta casa, eu já estivera aqui antes. Tenho certeza disso.

Quanto mais perto o carro chegava da casa mais eu lembrava. Meu pai então parou o carro e nós descemos. Aterrissei com meus pés em um chão coberto de pequenas pedrinhas e um bocado de areia. Isso fez com que meus pés cansados reclamassem. Pela primeira vez depois de tudo o que tinha acontecido comigo nas horas passadas pude perceber que eu estava completamente suja dos pés a cabeça, minha calça jeans estava rasgada nos dois joelhos –Não propositalmente- que estavam completamente vermelhos e esfolados de quando apaguei enquanto estava correndo de James. Minha camisa preta estava rasgada em uma das mangas quando Lila tentou me capturar mais cedo. Olhei para meu lado direito e vi que meu pai estava olhando pra mim com um sorriso de orelha á orelha, e eu sabia o porque. Ele também estava exatamente igual a mim. Completamente sujo e também com algumas partes de suas roupas rasgadas. Ele pegou no meu ombro e deu uma piscadela e então subimos alguns degraus para chegarmos a grande porta de madeira que ia do chão quase ao teto da casa. Mas meu pai soltou de mim e foi caminhando até o quintal que ficava logo atrás do casarão branco. E meu pai estava certo, lá estava ela. Tia Emily, sentada em uma cadeira de praia branca com o estofado amarelo com listras brancas na horizontal. Usava um grande chapéu para se proteger do sol intenso, o chapéu era de uma cor neutra, da cor pastel. Mantinha seus cabelos –Agora ruivos- presos em um coque. Como sempre fumando seus cigarros, mas reparando melhor em sua mão pude perceber que ela usava algum tipo de luva, uma luva branca de couro, assim como o agente James que tentara me capturar na noite passada também usava.

Fui andando logo atrás do meu pai ao encontro da Tia Emily. Antes mesmo que ele pisasse na grama ela virou para a nossa direção, abaixou os óculos escuros redondos que estavam em seu rosto e levantou um pouco o grande chapéu pastel da cabeça.

-Eu vi vocês chegando antes mesmo de ouvir o carro se aproximando. –Disse ela sorrindo com aqueles seus dentes perfeitos e sua boca grande e carnuda.

-Sério? Eu estava querendo fazer uma surpresa. –Disse meu pai de uma forma sarcástica e divertida.

"Surpresa", essa palavra simplesmente não existe no vocabulário de Tia Emily. Agora vocês devem estar se perguntando o "por que?". Porque simplesmente a Tia Emily é uma Especial assim como eu. Porem seus poderes são completamente diferentes dos meus. Ela possui o Dom da Premonição. Ela consegue enxergar o futuro de quem quiser diante dos seus olhos. Por isso ela nos viu vindo até ela. –Sorri para mim mesma-. Meu pai uma vez me contou que meu avô, Claudius, também era um Especial assim como eu e Tia Emily. Ele possuía o dom da Telecinése, ele podia mover qualquer objeto apenas com o poder da mente, não só objetos mas também pessoas. Infelizmente ou felizmente meu pai não nasceu como um Especial. Meu avô havia de se casado com uma humana não Especial, minha avó Lúcia. Então as probabilidades de se nascer uma criança com dons, uma criança Especial logo de primeira são muito poucas, quase nenhuma, na verdade. Então 3 anos se passaram e nasceu a Tia Emily, a primeira criança especial da família Severne.

Meu pai atravessou o pequeno caminho de gramado até a área da piscina e deu um abraço tão forte em tia Emily que a chegou tirar do chão. Os dois não paravam de rir, nem parecia que não se viam a mais de 14 anos. Nunca vi meu pai tão feliz assim antes como ele está neste momento. As vezes fico pensando comigo mesma se eu não tivesse nascido com essa maldição, se eu não tivesse nascido uma criança Especial assim como Tia Emily. Tudo seria melhor e diferente, do que é a minha vida e a vida do meu pai agora. Mas as probabilidades de isso acontecer não estavam ao meu favor. Minha mãe, Mallore, também era uma Especial assim como eu e Tia Emily. Ela possuía o dom da Cura. Ela poderia curar qualquer ser humano de qualquer doença ou machucado, foi dai que veio meu poder da Regeneração Celular. Os poderes de uma criança especial são geralmente aleatórios, mas no meu caso foi diferente e o por que eu não sei até hoje. Balanço a cabeça para tirar esses pensamentos ruins da minha cabeça e vou andando em direção ao meu pai e Tia Emily. Sinto novamente meus pés reclamando, isso não é normal, a essa hora já eram para que eles estivessem curados, se regenerado sozinho.

-Como é bom ver vocês novamente depois de todos esses anos. –Ela disse sorrindo alternando os olhares de meu pai para mim.

Tentei dar o meu sorriso mais convincente de todos, mas eu estava muito cansada. Acho que se eu tropeçasse e caísse no chão ficaria por lá mesmo.

Tia Emily veio em minha direção, olhando para mim. Pegou em minhas duas mãos, como ela sempre fazia quando eu era mais nova. Pude sentir a textura do coro pesado de suas luvas brancas e de repente fiquei completamente distraída examinando a tal luva.

-Arizona? Arizona, querida! –Olhei para cima e dei de cara com aqueles olhos grandes e azuis penetrantes e tão bonitos que ela possuía. Tinha puxado com certeza o lado da família da Vovó Lucia. Dei um sorriso meia boca, sem graça para ela e dei uma mordida em meu lábio inferior.

-Ei, onde você estava ein? –Disse ela ainda sorrindo. –Que bom ter você de volta ao planeta terra.

Agora ela olhava para o meu pai sorrindo e ele automaticamente também começou a sorrir para ela e se voltaram para mim. Ri de mim mesma. Tinha me esquecido de como Tia Emily era engraçada, senti falta de Tia Emily e acabei nem percebendo.

-Desculpa, Tia. –Disse desajeitada e muito envergonhada. –Estou muito distraída por causa dos últimos acontecimentos. –Mordo meus lábios enquanto ela me examina dos pés a cabeça. Assim que ela acaba comigo volta o olhar para examinar meu pai e repete o mesmo gesto. Acho que esse tempo todo que a gente esta aqui ela só foi perceber agora que estamos rasgados e sujos, parecendo dois mendigos pedindo abrigo para ela.

-Santo Deus! –Ela disse levando uma de suas mãos cobertas com a luva branca de couro a sua boca. –Foi a Sentença, não foi? Eles tentaram capturar a Claire novamente. Certo?

Eu e meu pai nos entre olhamos e depois olhamos novamente para Tia Emily que estava com uma expressão furiosa em seu delicado e pálido rosto. –Que agora estava vermelho feito um pimentão.-

-É uma longa história, Emily. –Disse meu pai colocando sua mão no ombro de Tia Emily.

-Bom, isso não é nenhum problema. Quero que contem-me tudo. –Ela disse acariciando o rosto do meu pai com suas luvas brancas de couro. –Venham, como eu já vi vocês chegando pedi que meus empregados preparassem um simples lanche para vocês dois, imaginei que vocês poderiam estar com fome. –Ela disse sorrindo e andando em direção da entrada dos fundos da grande casa. Ela estava usando um bonito maio roxo, que com certeza era de grife, afinal, ela podia.

Se você acha que usamos nossos poderes para sermos heróis você está muito enganado. É claro que as vezes ajudamos as pessoas mas nem sempre é assim. Tia Emily é o exemplo perfeito, como ela consegue ver o futuro ela sempre fica sabendo os números nos prêmios da Loteria, por isso que ela é assim, digamos meio rica. A maioria dos Especiais como nós se não estão fugindo da Sentença estão escondidos em casas como essa da Tia Emily –Não tão luxuosas- ou trabalhando para Sentença. Não há outra opção a não ser fugir, se esconder ou se render a eles.

Meu pai vai andando logo atrás da Tia Emily, continuo parada na grama perto da piscina ainda pensando na luva que Tia Emily está usando, tem alguma coisa muito errada acontecendo, posso sentir. Então resolvo finalmente sair andando atrás deles, chego na entrada da porta dos fundos e sinto que já não posso mais sentir meus pés ou meus joelhos reclamarem de dor, parece que os meus poderes voltaram a funcionar e então resolvo entrar. Entro direto na cozinha. Está totalmente diferente do que eu conseguia lembrar, todos os móveis estão mudados, o chão não é mais piso e sim de madeira, as paredes possuem uma cor rosa claro, quase branco e tem uma pequena mesa redonda e branca no centro do cômodo. Duas mulheres –Que não são muito jovens- estão na outra entrada para a cozinha, e um senhor vestido de terno e gravata esta parado perto da pia com uma xicara na mão. Quando dou meu segundo passo todos olham pra mim. De começo eu não conheço ninguém, mas parece que os três me conhecem, e não de hoje.

-Arizona? –A mulher mais velha que eu havia falado antes da um passo em minha direção com as suas mãos levadas a boca.

-Arizona, é você mesmo? –Ela diz sorrindo e colocando as mãos no rosto. Penso comigo mesma que essa voz não me é estranha, tento entrar no fundo das minhas memórias para tentar achar a dona dessa voz.

-Margarida? –Abro um grande sorriso pra ela. Rida, como eu a chamava quando era menor é uma das empregadas mais antigas de Tia Emily. Quando eu era mais nova lembro que fazia todas as minhas vontades, que cuidava de mim quando meu pai e Tia Emily tinham que sair para "tratar dos negócios da família". Eu não sabia até agora, mas eu sentia saudades desta mulher.

Nós nos abraçamos, ela pega meu rosto com as suas duas mãos –Que agora estão enrugadas pela velhice- e dá dois beijinhos, um em cada bochecha, como ela sempre fazia quando chegava aqui para passar minhas férias.

-Você está tão crescida. Nossa Arizona, como o tempo passa não é mesmo? –Ela se afasta e segura em meus braços. Não digo nada apenas lanço um grande sorriso para ela.

Você lembra do Joffrey? –Ela aponta para o senhor que está apoiado na pia tomando uma xicara de café.

Agora que Joffrey vira pra mim consigo lembrar perfeitamente deste homem. Era ele que nos levava de carro para os clubes que Tia Emily frequentava e também para casa de suas amigas que tinham filhos para que eu me distraísse e brincasse. E sempre me deixava brincar na antiga limousine branca que chamávamos de Gertrudes na época. Ele vem em minha direção e tira das costas um Quepe que ele costumava a usar e coloca na minha cabeça.

-Você se lembra que sempre me dizia que queria ser motorista? Ele diz sorrindo pra mim.

-Lembro. –Dou um sorriso meio sem graça.-E você sempre dizia que eu seria uma das melhores pois tinha aprendido com o melhor, tinha aprendido com você.

Então ele passa a sua mão também enrugada em meu rosto e respira fundo. Todos nós ficamos muito emocionados com esse reencontro, com essa viagem ao passado. Eles realmente não mudaram nada. Rida ainda continua cheinha como ela era, seus cabelos negros e curtos sempre presos com uma rede e seus olhos azuis estão ainda mais claros agora. Joffrey está um pouco mais magro que o normal, seus cabelos que eram loiros estão agora grisalhos e também um pouco calvo.


End file.
